Shattered Love
by IcePeachWatermelon
Summary: "I love him, even if he breaks my heart over and over again... I will never stop loving him." AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Summer. It was always that time of year where fun ended and school begins. A tired Hinamori Momo was awakened by the shout of her mom.

"Momo hurry up or your going to be late! And on your first day too!"

"Coming! I'll be there in a minute!" Hinamori shouted.

She was tired but she was also excited. Excited that she graduated middle school. Hinamori Momo was our average 14 year old girl. Although she was intelligent she never had been first in class it was always 4th or 3rd.

As Momo was walking to the kitchen she saw her mother preparing their lunch. Apparently Momo's mom, Saki, prepared her some eggs for breakfast. Spinning around, Saki caught sight of her daughter.

"What did I tell you yesterday?!" Saki fumed.

"You told me to sleep early…" Momo replied with her head down.

"Nevermind! Your going to be late here eat your breakfast. And tidy up." Saki ordered.

After breakfast Momo grabbed her things and went to the door stooping only to bid her mother goodbye and went on her way to school. Their house was a couple of blocks away from the school Momo attended so they decided it would be better if Momo just walk her way there rather than fetching her up from school like a little girl.

Sighing, she picked her pace up. She never knew what life could hold for her in her High School life it all seemed like a dream. Before she knew it she had grown up to be a lady. Although she had grown into one she never seemed to act like one. She would occasionally play with children younger than her. And be carefree like one. Her mother once said to her, _"You know why the children don't respect you? Its because of your attitude! Act more like an adult! For heaven's sake your 14 Momo!"_ Saki's voice rang.

Another sigh from the brunette. She decided that she would try – no she would definitely act more like her age. After a few minutes of walking she arrived at the school, Seireitei High, she awed at the sight. In her old school it wasn't anywhere near as big as this palace – ahem I mean school.

Realizing she was standing like a complete idiot she straightened herself up and made her way inside the hallway.

"_Mou… This place is big!"_ Momo went up and down the stairs looking for the class " 7-1". Unfortunately for her the school was too big for her. After 15 minutes of walking around she finally found the class she was assigned in. Knocking gently at the door, there was a beautiful woman inside. Momo estimated that she was around twenties.

"Good Morning. Umm is this class 7-1?" asked Momo meekly.

"Yes it is. Put your things over that chair there and go down the gym. We're having a flag ceremony." The kind woman said.

Bowing, she settled her things in her assigned chair and headed over the gym. The gym was the largest attraction of the school so Momo easily located it. The only problem was… Where would she line up? Seeing that all of the students were lined up, Momo lined in randomly among the students.

Wrong oh so wrong! She was grabbed and pulled there and here in every direction!

"Onee-san!"

"Here here!"

"Are you going to play with us?"

Unfortunately she lined up with a bunch of kids. Probably thinking she was going to play with them she was thrown in every direction.

"Get back on your lines!" a teacher from afar said. The kids dropped their hold from Momo and went on lining up with their other classmates.

"I'm sorry for that are you okay?" the teacher asked.

The teacher helped Momo up and asked her where her line was. After finally finding her line and classmates she bowed thankfully at the teacher who saved her life.

Her classmates looked at her. She looked back. Suddenly a voice from the stage started to speak. Breaking her eye contact with her classmates. The speaker onstage was a woman. She was welcoming new Shinigami's in Seireitei High. And other stuff about school that wasn't very important for Momo.

Looking around, she caught a glimpse of a white haired boy in the distance. Shrugging it off as an illusion she focused her attention back to the speaker up front.

And this is where Momo Hinamori's High School life begins.

* * *

**Author's note:** I have been planning on doing this for over a year but as lazy as I am I never did! I'm sorry if this was short. This is my first story so please don't be mad if its not good… But I promise I'll get better and this story has a very interesting plot that I can assure you! ^.^ Please tell me if there are any errors I gladly welcome any comments that may come in handy. Please read and review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach if I did I'd have the two childhood friends already paired up! ^.^**

* * *

Slow, crowded and hot. That was the only thing that registered in Momo's mind right now. After the speaker up front, which by the way was the school's president, finished her explanation about school rules and the school's usable facilities, they were ordered to go back to class and have the dreaded introduction.

But while walking slowly she wondered when they will reach their classroom. Looking around she saw it again the white haired-boy. _"Wait isn't he the one I saw at the gym?"_ Momo stared intensely at him from a distance. But was cut off when she was slightly shoved. It appears that the students are eager to see their friends because of the long,or short which Momo thinks it is, summer vacation.

After a few minutes they arrived at the classroom. Sitting in her designated chair she glanced around the classroom. The classroom gave off a colorful ambience which made anyone who steps on this room comfortable. Add the kind lady earlier and its a very peaceful classroom that is until...

"Hi! What's your name?" Snapping back to reality, she looked up to see two assets dangerously closed to her face. Averting her gaze to the speaker Momo silently replied, "Um, hello my name is Momo Hinamori nice to meet you."

"Oh! So you're Hinamori-chan right?!", chanted the energetic woman.

"H-hai."

"Shy one aren't we? Come on I'm going to introduced you to the gang!" Dragging Momo along with her she arrived at the crowded table and sat her on one of the chairs.

"Everyone! This is Hinamori Momo! She's our new classmate!", shouted the energetic woman.

Taking this as her cue she stood up from her seat and bowed her head in front of the class. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Momo Hinamori."

A girl with black hair and what Momo assumed was her friends approached Momo and greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Rukia Kuchiki.", introduced the black haired girl.

"Hello Momo-chan! My name is Orihime Inoue!, said the girl with orange hair.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Nanao Ise.", the girl with the glasses said.

"And I'am your new best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto!", happily chanted the woman.

"Um… ok.", replied Momo with uncertainty.

"Rangiku stop scaring the poor girl!", Rukia scolded.

"Alright alright! Jeez! Anyway I think we better show Hinamori-chan around since the first day of school always means it's a free show-it-all-to your-new-classmate day!", Rangiku said almost with a hint of sarcasm. Its true Momo has been wondering for a while now where their adviser is and judging by the time, their adviser sure wouldn't want to be this late.

* * *

Roaming around the school with her new found friends, she discovered that the school wasn't really that big, of course you wouldn't know that until you ventured the school through and through. Momo sighed as she sits on one of the canteen chairs. It was a really tiring tour with Rangiku dragging her everywhere heck she even goes to one classroom after another without even knocking! Momo sighed again but this time Orihime noticed her sighing.

"Tired Momo-chan?", asked Orihime.

Noticing Orihime's worried expression she replied, "Yes. Just a little bit tired but I'm still good to go." Orihime nodded before turning her attention back to the group. This lets Momo wonder through her thoughts once more. _"I think I should give this new school a try. Everything is working out peacefully. My classmates are nice even if they are a little bit energetic."_However, Momo's thoughts was abruptly ruined by a tap to the shoulder.

"H-hai?", Momo asked still shy.

"I was just asking you something so chill out Hinamori-chan! I'm not gonna bite you or something. Anyway onto my question! Have you found anyone you like at this school?", Rangiku asked with a hint of mischief.

Momo blushed hard while quietly saying a firm no with a shake of her head.

"Cut her some slack Rangiku! She's new here she wouldn't know anyone here that much yet to already have a crush!", Nanao, who has been quite until now, scolded Rangiku.

"Gomen gomen! Of course but still it's a surprise you haven't seen that midget yet…", while Rangiku pondered about whoever that "midget" is the bell sounded signaling the end of lunchtime. Standing up, the girls headed for the classroom. Thinking about her classmates she remembered that she only met a few of them. Momo didn't mind though. She always thought it was better to have friends but not too much that she would be center of attraction.

"That's right!", Rangiku suddenly shouted. "We haven't introduced you to the full gang!" Momo looked puzzled. _"So this isn't the full gang? How many people does Rangiku-san knows?"_ Looking at Rangiku, Momo noticed that she was a perfect woman. With all the right curves in her body and her enormous assets it would be a shock if a person like her have few friends. Unlike her body that was super not close to Rangiku's body. "_This day is going to be one tiring day"_, Momo decided while they once again enter the classroom they will be sharing for almost a year. With happiness, friendship and maybe love unexpectedly waiting for them.

* * *

**Author's note:** How is it? I hope it wasn't too boring. But I'll bet that on the next chapter you'll never guess what going to happen. Try if you will and if MAYBE you can guess right I'll do you a little favor. :D Bye-bye till' my next chapter then! Please review it helps me to keep going. And thank you **hailey-shiro** for your awesome review it really encouraged me to go on. So… until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped from the peach's lips. Finally school is over again. Today was Momo's second day at school and by this time Momo met everyone at her class. The strawberry haired guy is Ichigo, the pineapple head, Renji, Orihime's best friend, Tatsuki, Keigo the pervert, Keigo's close friend Mizuiro, the smartest of the class Ishida, Chad, Ichigo's friend and the blond guy Kira.

As Momo was packing her stuff Rangiku hollered out to her, "Hey, Hina-chan! Lets walk home together." With a nod, Momo and Rangiku went out together to the school grounds.

Not comfortable with the silence Rangiku asked her, "So Hinamori-chan how do you like Seireitei High?"

"Hmm…", She pondered about it a few seconds before beaming to Rangiku, "Its great! Everyone is so nice and we all get together nicely."

"Good to hear! So will you be running in any position of the student council?", Rangiku absentmindedly asked.

"Since I'm new here I don't think I will win even if I tried. Besides Rangiku-san I should first know how this school works before I try that.", Momo said.

"Hnn, I guess you're right. But I'm sure with that sweetness and innocence in you everyone would vote for you right away!" By this time Momo arrived at her house.

"This is where you live Hinamori-chan?", asked Rangiku.

"Yes and thank you for everything today Rangiku-san especially the walk home it was really nice of you to accompany me.", Momo said grateful.

"Don't mind it Hina-chan. That's what friends are for right? Besides I live next to this block so it's quite close. I'll see you tomorrow then Hinamori-chan! With a goodbye and wave Momo went inside.

"Mom, I'm home!", Momo shouted.

"Welcome home dear how was school?", Saki greeted from the kitchen.

A smile came to Momo's lips as she replied, "It was okay everyone was really nice to me like I'm an old friend coming back from another country." This made Momo smile. Thinking about what happened this last few days it's very true that most of her classmates were very friendly towards her. She felt like everything would be alright… No Momo felt as if she belonged there with her classmates.

Seeing that her daughter is happy it made Saki happy too. "That's good to hear dear. Now, changed out of your school uniform and get ready for dinner."

"Okay!" Arriving at her bedroom she quickly changed out of her uniform and dashed out to the kitchen. Fortunately her father is already there meaning they would be early at eating. As a close family, they always ate together meaning if the other one is missing the whole family will be left waiting for that particular person. And at the Hinamori's residence it was always her father that is late.

"Itadakimasu!" Momo hungrily devoured her food which earned her a glare from her mother and a raised brow from her father.

"Er sumimasen. Just got my energy drained in school.", Momo replied with a sorry expression. After dinner, Momo washed the dishes explained what happened in school to her parents and got ready for bed. Lucky for her it was only the second day of school. The first day of school was the most tiring one with Rangiku dragging her around. The second day consist of few topics from teachers which weren't that hard yet. So here we are in bed, with Hinamori sprawled on her bed like a troubled person.

"_Tomorrow is the introduction of the candidates for the student council. I better watch closely so that next year I'll be able to run for it. Yosh! Its settled then! Time to get a goodnight's sleep tomorrow may be one of the tiring days with Rangiku-san around I'm sure she would go everywhere. Which reminds me… I never asked her if she was running this year. Hmm.. I'll ask her tomorrow then."_ With a resolved mind, our little peach succumbs to the depths of sleep.

* * *

"_I knew it…"_ Our little peach for the past 2 hours, have been suffering by the hands of our beautiful Rangiku. And to think it all started as a normal morning school day…

"_Ohayo Hinamori-chan!", Rangiku, energetic as ever, waved at her from the back of the class._

_Momo gave of one of her cheery smiles before replying back to Rangiku, "Ohayo Rangiku-san." Making her way to her sit, she was stopped by Rangiku._

"_Say Hinamori your not busy today right? Given it is the introduction of the candidates…", Rangiku asked innocently. "Why do I feel that I just stepped on a huge pit hole?", Momo thought._

"_Sure, I'm not busy at all. Do you need me for anything Rangiku-san?", Momo said._

"_Excellent! Let's get ready now!" Without Momo's permission she was immediately dragged out of the room._

"_Matte! Rangiku-san!", a huffing Momo said._

"_Gomen! Gomen!", Rangiku said while rubbing the back of her head before asking, "So what is it my dear Hina-chan?"_

_Almost regaining the lost air from her lungs she replied, "R-Rangiku-san.. W-here are we g-going in su-such a hurry?"_

_Rangiku thought about it seriously for a moment before replying in an energetic voice, " Didn't I told you I'll be running as Vice President for this year's student council?", grinned Rangiku._

_Surprised, Momo just replied a wide-eyed face._

* * *

Now back to the present time. Rangiku never mentioned anything about her running let alone as Vice President until today. And right now our favorite peach is in the restroom changing into a cute maid outfit given by our Rangiku. Sighing, Momo asked Rangiku for the 5th time why she was doing this.

"Because you are going to help me win this Vice President stuff by handing out this flyers to the students around the school.", Rangiku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Rangiku-san how does this outfit of a cute waitress going to help contribute to handing out flyers?", Momo said.

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan, Hina-chan. With your cuteness plus that outfit you're sure to attract every student on campus besides, it will help you to become more popular in the near future!", winked Rangiku.

"But Rangiku-san!", Momo was cut off by Rangiku with a puppy dog face.

Sighing Momo replied a quiet "Yes." And was rewarded by a squealing Rangiku plus a death hug from the beauty.

"R-Ra-Rangi-ku-san! C-can't br-breathe!" Momo struggled to form words as Rangiku's death hug wouldn't let her.

"Hehe! Gomen Hina-chan got carried away.", Rangiku said.

After fixing Hinamori's dress and applying a bit of make-up to her adorable face they made their way to the door.

"Ready Hina-chan?", asked Rangiku.

"Umm… Do I look alright? I feel embarrassed about this Rangiku-san…", Momo asked worriedly.

"You look absolutely adorable so don't worry!", Rangiku assured her.

"Mou… Alright then…"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's get going!", beamed Rangiku happily.

* * *

For the past few hours, Hinamori did an exceptional job at handing out flyers and attracting students around Seireitei High. Who wouldn't be? A cute little waitress running around handing out flyers add her shy personality and she was a sure hit to the boys.

"Please vote for Rangiku Matsumoto as Vice President.", with a bow Momo handed out the flyer to the student. Noticing another student coming by Hinamori approached the student and did the same process. This process was repeated to every student coming by.

Rangiku sighs as she stretch her hands out to the air. "Finally we're done!"

"Yokatta…", Hinamori sighs as she sits down next to Rangiku. They were finally done after a good 3 hours. While Rangiku poses around our poor Hinamori hands out the flyers to the students around.

"Eto… Rangiku-san I'm going to change into my school uniform now.", Momo said standing up.

"Okay Hinamori-chan meet me back here so we can go to the assembly hall together.", replied Rangiku.

"Hai.", with a nod Hinamori made her way to the restrooms.

"Good afternoon my dear pupils!", greeted the principal. "As all of you know this assembly is about the introduction of candidates and let me all tell you this… it is such an honor to have most of you care about our school's well being." While the principal makes her speech about the candidates for this year's student council, Hinamori eyes glanced around the assembly hall. It sure is packed with students eager to meet the candidates. As Hinamori's eyes continued to wander among the crowd, shereflected on the past few days of her school life in Seireitei High as a new student and all the adjustment to be made. Hinamori continues this until Rukia notices this and taps her by the shoulder.

"Hey Hinamori-san are you okay? You seem like you're in deep thought.", Rukia asked worriedly.

"Eh? No need to worry about me Kuchiki-san I'm fine. I'm just thinking about school life that's all.", said Hinamori with a smile.

Before they can continue their conversation Orihime interrupted, "Rukia-chan, Momo-chan its Rangiku-san's turn.". Hearing this, the two girls ends their conversation and let their eyes wander through the stage searching for their said friend. Soon enough Rangiku hops to the stage with a big grin.

With a cheery voice she spoke into the microphone, "Konnichiwa mina-san! Rangiku Matsumoto reporting for duty here!" All eyes on her as she continues, "As you all know I'm running for the school's Vice President this year… Ohh! Before I forget I wanted to thank Hinamori-chan for helping me out with the flyers. Thanks Hina-chan!", Rangiku shouted happily through the crowd. Hinamori just hid behind Rukia to hide her embarrassed face. " Going back to the topic… I hope you will all support me because I'm sure if I win we'll all be having a LOT of FUN." Rangiku said with a hint of naughtiness before winking to the crowd and heading back to the line of candidates.

"Who's next Kuchiki-san?", asked Hinamori.

"From my last years of experience here I think the next introduction will be those who runs as President.", Rukia said a bit unsure though. With a nod Hinamori turned her attention to the stage again.

For the past few minutes Hinamori met two of the candidates for the run as President. One of them was named Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother-in-law, and the other one her classmate, Uryu Ishida.

Hinamori thought that was the last of it until the Principal announces,"Now for our last candidate for today Hitsugaya Toshiro!" As the prinicipal said this many of the girls squealed in delight. Looking at the stage Hinamori looked for the one causing the commotion but was shock herself at what she saw.

In front of the stage stands a handsome boy with white spiky hair accompanied by his striking beautiful emerald-green eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:** How was it? I've tried my best in making this a long chapter to compensate the two chapters but I guess it wasn't enough... Gomenasai! And before I forget I want to thank you the people who reviewed. Your reviews is kindly appreciated. Please read and review thank you! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach so do my pet rabbit.**

* * *

A week has passed in Seireitei High and the pupils of the said school are all busily preparing for tomorrow's election. Well the words *Prepare* and *Nervousness* doesn't exist in someone's dictionary and that person is none other than our favorite, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san, shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow? You know tomorrow is the election." , reminded Orihime.

"Hnn… ", Rangiku incoherently replied. Matsumoto was sprawled on her desk and lazily waving her hands in the air.

"Don't talk to her Inoue. You know Rangiku, if you tell her something she does the opposite of it.", said Rukia. As Orihime was about to utter a word Ichigo stepped in, making Orihime stop her protest and acknowledge the said boy.

"Kurosaki-kun!", Orihime chanted.

"Inoue, Rukia, what's going on here?", Ichigo asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about stupid Ichigo." Rukia said while turning her back on him. Ichigo took this as a sign of war between them and retorted a load but short word, "Midget." Feeling her face burning, Rukia slowly turned around.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!", Rukia said clearly angered by the word "Midget."

Ichigo slowly walked to her and said, "Are you deaf? I just called you a m-i-d-g-e-t." Ichigo slowly and mockingly emphasized the word midget which added fuel to Rukia's burning anger.

"That's it Ichigo! Get ready to die!", Rukia shouted. Before Rukia could claw Ichigo's eye, the teacher, Unohana arrived.

Unohana sweetly and dangerously smiled before saying, "I hope all of you are ready for today's lesson." Sensing the dark aura that the teacher is emitting, everyone took their sits and that includes the two people who were recently fighting. Before Rukia took her sit she quietly mumbled to Ichigo that they will resume everything later.

* * *

A few hours later…

"And that is your homework for today. I'll be expecting those papers by tomorrow." After Unohana assigned their homework the pupils immediately went to get lunch from the cafeteria. Hinamori, who was silent till' now, let out a loud sigh.

"Hinamori-san, would you like to get lunch together?" Hinamori jumped. Startled by the voice. She thought she was alone already. Turning around she saw Kira's worried face.

"Kira-kun! You startled me. I thought all the students already went to the cafeteria. Why are you still here?", Momo said.

"I saw that your awfully quiet today, so I decided to cheer you up. Besides we don't spend that much time do we now?"

A smile etched in Hinamori's face, "Kira-kun you are so sweet. And yes it would be an honor to have lunch with you." The two friends laughed at each other before making their way to the cafeteria.

"What would you like to get Hinamori-san?", Kira asked.

"Maybe I'll get that and this.", pointed Hinamori.

"Wow, you eat a lot. Careful you don't become a pig.", Kira said mockingly.

Hinamori lightly laughed before saying, "Thanks for the remainder. I'll keep that on mind."

As they searched around for an empty table, Hinamori noticed a white boy entering the crowded cafeteria. _"Ah! I know him. He's Hitsugaya Toshiro. I wonder if his hair is bleached. And those eyes…"_ Before Hinamori could drift further from her thoughts she was interrupted by Kira, signaling to her that he has found a vacant table for them.

"Kira-kun. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Hinamori-san what is it?"

"Do you know him?", Hinamori was pointing to where Hitsugaya was standing.

Kira gave a knowing nod before he speaks, "I know him Hinamori-san he is one of the princes of Seireitei High."

"One of the Princes of Seireitei High?, Hinamori asked confused.

"You haven't heard them yet from Matsumoto-san?", seeing the girl's confused expression he took it as a no.

"Well I guess Matsumoto-san forgot since the election is tomorrow. Anyway as I was saying… There are currently five princes in Seireitei High. Those five are called the princes because of their amazing popularity among the girls and not to mention their looks but I don't know about their grades... Anyway the five princes are: Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother-in-law, the second, Ichimaru Gin, I don't know much about him but I heard that he's close to Matsumoto-san. Abarai Renji, our classmate. I don't really know how it happened so its best to ask him that. Kurosaki Ichigo, from what I heard he saved a couple of girls from some creature that I have no idea about. And the last Hitsugaya Toshiro, the most dangerous of them all."

Hinamori glanced at Hitsugaya's direction. Him? Dangerous? He doesn't look like a threat at all. "Are you sure Kira-kun he look quite nice to me."

Kira sighed before saying, "Everyone says that at first but he's a heartbreaker." Before Kira could say another word, the bell signaled the end of lunch time.

"Look Hinamori-san… I don't want you to get hurt because of someone like him so please don't try to be friends with him okay?", Kira pleaded with a hurt expression. Hinamori just nodded before they went back to their classes.

* * *

"_I don't want you to get hurt because of someone like him…"_ Hinamori's mind kept replaying the words Kira said to her in lunch. It was nice of him to care for her but still he didn't have to treat her like she was falling in love with every guy she sees. Glancing at the clock – there is still a few minutes before class ends. Glancing around the classroom, Hinamori saw Kira absorbed in today's lesson. Apparently today they were studying the history of the human species. Hinamori found it quite boring so she decided to pretend to be absorbed in thoughts while in truth she was thinking about how she badly wanted class to end.

Hinamori was in luck. Class ended without her being questioned about today's topic. Hinamori stood up and packed her things. It was quiet until Rangiku slammed her hand on Hinamori's table.

"Eto… Anything wrong Rangiku-san?"

"Everything is all wrong Hinamori-chan!", exploded Rangiku.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san? You look troubled."

"Don't mind her Hinamori she's always like this especially when she wants something that she can't get." Rukia walked over to the two of them with her chappy bag on hand.

"Kuchiki-san!", acknowledge Hinamori. " What do you mean? And why is Rangiku-san acting like this?"

"I think its because of that dress she saw at the mall yesterday."

Hinamori shifted her gaze to Rangiku before looking back at Rukia. "Is there anything I can do to help?", Hinamori asked hopefully.

"Don't worry about it Hinamori. She's going to be fine. Knowing Rangiku she's going to find a solution to her problem one way or the other."

"Okay, if you say so…", Hinamori said albeit unsure.

"Kuchiki-san!" In the distance, stands Nanao with a waving Orihime.

"Well I'll be heading home now. Want to come along with us?"

"I'd love to, Kuchiki-san! Demo… I have to study history. I haven't been paying attention to it lately."

"That's too bad maybe next time then. See you tomorrow Hinamori!" By this time the group of girls are already in the school gates. After the saying their goodbyes Hinamori and Rangiku continued their way home.

It was a quiet and peaceful walk between the two. But everything was short lived when Rangiku decided to break it.

"I know what to do now!", Rangiku shouted loudly. Before Hinamori could asked anything, Rangiku dashed off.

Hinamori just sighed as she looked up at the orange-red sky before deciding to go to her favorite place to watch the sunset.

* * *

"Kirei…" Hinamori said astounded. Her favorite place is composed of a large peach tree accompanied by her little brother's resting place.

Written on the tombstone,

_Kota Hinamori_

_A loving boy who cares for everyone._

_Your sacrifice will not be forgotten._

_R.I.P_

Hinamori's younger brother died at the age of 7. Her brother, Kota Hinamori, died while trying to save her big sister and to think it happened on a beautiful day.

"_Onee-san!" A boy with dark brown hair and hazel nut eyes called out._

"_Mou… Wait for me Kota!" A running girl ,around the age of 10, with pigtails shouted._

"_Too slow, Onee-san!", The boy with dark brown hair jogs to her panting sister._

"_Its not my fault that you run so fast that I get left behind!" Little Hinamori sticks her tongue out playfully._

"_You're such a kid Onee-san! Shouldn't you be acting more grown-up now?", and irritated Kota asked._

"_But I don't wanna!"_

"_Bedwetter!", teased Kota._

"_Mou, Kota!" The two siblings chased each other around the neighborhood. Neither of them wanted to surrender to the other. It was a battle of stamina which our young Hinamori isn't very good at. Feeling her legs burning in exhaustion she surrendered to her little brother._

"_Told you, you'd lose!", a proud Kota beamed. Hinamori shot him a glare before trudging to a different direction._

"_Onee-san, where are you going?"_

"_To the place where we can watch the setting of the sun!"_

"_Can I come Onee-san? Please?" Hinamori looked at her little brother's attempt of a puppy dog face but failed miserably._

"_Okay! But promise me you'll never call me that nickname again!" Hinamori held out her pinky, signaling a truce between the two._

"_I promise!" Kota held out his pinky and entangled it with her sister's as it meant a promise not to be broken._

_The two arrived before the sunset took place so while they were waiting, they found a cosy place to sit by at near the tree. The place was covered with flowers and a lone proud tree stand beside it. Standing there, you could see the ocean. A perfect place for watching the sun as it goes down._

"_How did you find this place Onee-san? Its wonderful here." ,an astonished Kota said._

_Young Hinamori winked before replying, "It's a secret."_

_They stayed silent for a few minutes as they watch the sunset together. A breathtaking sight as usual. As Hinamori stands up to dust herself she helps her brother up as well._

"_We should be going now Kota. Father and mother would get worried if we stayed out too late." Hinamori was about to walk off but was stopped by her brother._

"_Onee-san… Would you bring me here again sometime?"_

_Hinamori gave a huge grin to her brother before saying, "Of course Kota! On one condition…"_

_A confused Kota asked, "What?"_

"_Beat me on this race!" Before Kota could asked what her sister meant, Hinamori had already dashed off._

"_Think you can beat me huh? Think again!"_

_Kota was catching up to her sister. But a bright light caught his peripheral vision and he could see that it was moving in a blinding speed. He knew his sister would get hit so he ran as fast as he can. By the time he caught up with her the car was nearly a distance to them. Thinking fast he pushed her sister out off the way._

"_Hey! No fair no – KOTA!" Hinamori ran to her brother's side. He was badly injured blood all over him. The car that ran over him has stopped over a tree the driver, possibly injured too but Hinamori paid no heed to the driver what she is worried about now, is the condition of her little brother._

"_Kota please, please stay awake. I'll call help so please…", Hinamori pleaded with teary eyes._

"_O-on-onee-san… Pl-ple-ase te-tell mo-ther a-and fa-fa-ther tha-t I lov-e th-them…"_

"_Sister… Pl-ease t-take c-care of th-them…" Kota's arms went limp to his side._

"_Kota please… No! You have to be strong I promised you I'll take you back to my favorite place so please… You can't do this… KOTA!"_

* * *

To Hinamori everything felt like a bad nightmare. That day Hinamori lost her brother, her only sibling and only refuge. But now... He's gone...

"Kota… I'm sorry if big sister isn't visiting you lately… Don't worry, I'm taking good care of mother and father just as you asked… Still it isn't the same without you her little Kota. I miss you. Everybody does. Mother, father and your friends they all miss you. You know I still can't help but blame myself for what happened four years ago… I'm really sorry Kota!" Hinamori buried her face with her hands to muffle her sobs.

As the sun went down, Hinamori stayed with her deceased brother. Noticing the the sky turning dark gray Hinamori decided that its time to head home.

"I'm going home now Kota. I'll visit you soon okay?" Hinamori dusted herself before making her way home.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back dear! Dinner is ready, want to eat?", Saki asked cheerfully.

"Sorry mom I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep now."

Hinamori's father, Shinichi, pop his head out from the living room. "She visited him huh… She sounds melancholy."

"Oh Momo… when will you stop blaming yourself?", Saki wondered aloud.

Meanwhile our Hinamori is looking out her window. Thinking about everything that happened four years ago. _"If Kota was here… He wouldn't like it that I'm sulking like this. I miss him. If only I could bring back the past…"_

* * *

**Author's note: **I tried my best not to cry while typing Kota's death. I think your all wondering when Hinamori and Hitsugaya will meet each other, all I can tell you that its not going to be anytime soon. I'm sorry for that! . Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late update I had stiff neck which made it hard for me to write! Enough with my excuses! Just read and review. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"_Onee-chan." _

…

"_Onee-chan.."_

… _Kota?_

"_Onee-chan!" _

_Young Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and was amused at what she saw. Staring back at her was a scowling face of her brother, Kota._

"_What is it Kota?" _

"_You missed the sunset." _

"_What?!", Hinamori bolted upright and saw that the sky is indeed already turning into gray dark._

"_Mou.. Why didn't you wake me up?!" _

_It was Kota's turn to be amused. "Tried to, but seems like you were too busy bedwetting the grass. Wait, I think it should be grasswetting now!" Kota bursted out into fits of laughter at he's own new found nickname for his sister._

"_Mou, that's so mean Kota!"_

_Hinamori tackled Kota to the ground. It seems the two were busily engaged into a tickle fight. Neither showed no sign of mercy for the other. As they continue their tickle fight the surroundings around them continued to be swallowed by darkness. Noticing this, Hinamori signaled her surrender. Thus making the other the proclaimed winner of the tickle fight._

"_Come on. Let's go home." Hinamori extended her hand out to the panting Kota._

"_Wait!"_

"_What now?", asked a confused Hinamori._

"_I've always wanted to know why there's a tree between this flower bed. Its kinda strange…"Hinamori gave of a knowing nod before approaching the tree and slowly grazing her hands over it. _

"_I think this tree is the mother of these flowers. She protects them from harm.", Hinamori said softly._

"_Now I'm more confused.", scowled a confused Kota._

_Hinamori chuckled lightly before saying, "Do you want to know what I named this tree?"_

_Kota scowled deeper before replying, "What? I'm sure it's going to be weird, like any other names you give."_

"_I named this beautiful tree, Tobiume!", Hinamori beamed and if I may add, proudly._

_Kota's face dropped before muttering a silent "I knew it."_

"_Eh? It's a beautiful name! And I thought hard for that nickname!", frowned Hinamori._

"_Baka. Didn't you say this tree is a peach tree."_

"_Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?"_

_Kota just face-palmed, sometimes her sister could be such a big baka. "Anyway I'm going to head back now."_

"_Mou, Kota wait for me!"_

* * *

"Kota… wait for me…"

"Momo, dear please wake up." Saki gently shaked Hinamori awake.

"Mother..?" Tears were slowly rolling down on Hinamori's pale cheeks. Horror, sadness and loneliness is clearly seen on the girl's eyes.

"Shhh… Don't worry I'm here." Saki tried to comfort the shook girl in front of her. Looking at her daughter's tear-stained face is enough for her to feel miserable.

"Momo I know that even though four years has past you still can't help but blame yourself for what happened to Kota." Saki hugged her daughter tighter.

"But please, free yourself already. If your brother can just see you now, he would be utterly be saddened. I know it's hard dear, but for everyone's sake could you please return to the Momo back in four years ago?" Hinamori's cries were getting quieter until a sob can only be heard.

"I tried mother… But whenever I see my favorite place all I remember is my past mistake. I wish he didn't do that. If he didn't, I would have been the one dead not him!" By this time the sun is already making its way into the sky.

"You know why he did it. Foolish or stupid you may call it but as his big sister, he cares for you so much. So much that he decided to give you another chance at life. Do you understand dear?"

A huge wave of guilt suddenly rushes over Hinamori. _"How could I have been so stupid? Mother's right, if I keep sulking like this Kota wouldn't like it… Thank you Kota, I'll be sure to correct my mistakes, this time Onee-chan won't disappoint you."_

"Mother, please don't worry about me anymore. Before Kota past away he had a final wish. That wish was too protect you and father. If I keep you worrying about me it would mean breaking Kota's final wish. I'll be fine. I know it's going to be hard to forget but I'll try." Saki just gave Hinamori a smile. _"You should be proud Kota, your big sister is finally breaking out of her shell."_

"Well I'm going to cook you breakfast now. Get ready for school dear.", with that said, Saki turned to leave for the door.

Hinamori quickly took a shower, dried her hair, got dressed in her school uniform and arranged her hair in her typical bun before heading out to the kitchen.

"Good morning mother, father.", greeted Hinamori.

"My princess seems to be in a good mood, slept well?", asked Hinamori's father as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"I did.", replied a cheery Hinamori.

"Good." Before turning his attention to his wife, "Is the food ready dear?"

"Yes dear, its ready." Saki served the Hinamori household before sitting in her chair.

"Itadakimasu!" The Hinamori household begun eating they're food, that is until Hinamori decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry. I know I pretended to be okay in the past four years but I'm not. Mother, father, I'm really sorry for worrying the two of you.", Hinamori bowed her head with shame.

"I'm glad you finally decided to speak up about that in front.", replied Shinichi.

"Well, it sure wasn't easy.", giggled Hinamori.

"Darling, Momo, if you don't finish your breakfast soon you two are going to be late.", Saki said as she took a sip from her tea.

"Kyahhh! Your right! Bye mom, dad!" Hinamori hurriedly scurried off to the door.

"See you later dear.", Shinichi said as he straightened his tie.

"Take care." Saki turned around and faced Shinichi before pecking his lips lightly.

"Have a nice day dear.", Saki said sweetly.

"I sure will.", he replied before exiting the Hinamori household.

* * *

"Ohayo minna-san!", greeted Hinamori cheerily.

"Ohayo Hina-chan! You sure are bursting with energy today!", grinned Rangiku.

"Woah, what did you eat Hinamori?", Ichigo said while ruffling Hinamori's hair.

"Ichigo, stop messing Hinamori's hair!", scolded Rukia.

"Daijoubu Kuchiki-san.", assured Hinamori.

"See midget? Hinamori's okay with it."

"Why you!" Rukia smacked Ichigo's head, hard.

"Ow! You midget!" Ichigo shielded his face and all the places Rukia could possibly hit.

"There they go again…", Orihime said albeit worried.

Rangiku just laughed before saying, "Those two! They make a perfect couple."

"WHAT?!", the two said in unison.

"Nothing, nothing! Oh would you look at the time! Hina-chan let's go." With that, Rangiku dragged Hinamori and bolted out of the door.

"RANGIKU!", shouted the two.

* * *

"You should've seen their faces Nanao!" Rangiku and Hinamori both headed to the cafeteria to hide. While hiding, they saw Nanao walking by and decided to tell the story to her.

"You dragged me out here just to tell me this?", Nanao said becoming furious.

"Yup! Funny, right!"

Whack

"I'm sorry for bothering and wasting your time Nanao.", repented Rangiku. While apologizing, the bell signaled the time for the elections.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. Hinamori stick with Nanao so you won't get lost. Ja ne Hinamori, Nanao.", Rangiku waved to the two before completely disappearing through the crowd.

"Where is she going Nanao-san?", asked Hinamori.

"The candidates are not allowed to vote so they are all gathered in one room. Speaking of voting, lets go to the gym. I bet its about to start." Hinamori followed closely behind Nanao's back. Here and there you can see students and when they do arrive at the gym its even more packed than they expected.

As the two were searching for their friends a voice shouted, "Hey! You two, over here!" The speaker was barely seen with the crowd of students.

Trusting whoever that is, they headed their way towards the voice. And was surprised to see that it was none other than, Kira.

"Kira-kun!", chanted Hinamori.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san, Ise-san." Nanao just gave a nod of acknowledgement before directing her sight up front.

"Is it like this every year?", asked Hinamori.

"Yup and its about to get worst when the fan girls of some candidates get here."

"I just hope we don't get swallowed.", Hinamori lightly laugh.

"I sure hope not.", Kira said smiling.

"Good morning, Shinigami's! As you all know we are all gathered here to take part in today's election. I'm sure all of you have already met the candidates right?" A long dragging yes was heard among the throng of students. "Good. I want the election done in a fast and safe way so no pushing okay?" The speaker onstage goes down and helps the other teachers ready the students to their sits. Meanwhile, Hinamori is trying hard to get rid of the sleepiness that is slowly coming over her.

"Do you want to sleep? You can use my shoulder.", offered Kira.

"No, I'm fine!", reassured Hinamori but was betrayed by her body as she yawns again.

"Its okay. Besides we still have a long way to go before we're called." Kira pushes Hinamori's head towards his shoulder. "Comforatble?", he asks.

Hinamori just nodded holding back her blush. "You sure? You look kinda red.", another nod from the brunette. _"I guess she's just tired, I'll just wake her up when its our turn."_

"_15 minutes has already past, I need to wake her up."_ Kira gently shaked Hinamori but was disappointed when she didn't move.

"Hinamori-san, wake up its almost our turn.", Kira gently shaked Hinamori again though this time he was successful.

"Hm? Kira-kun?..."

"Someone's still asleep. Its almost our turn, you might want to fix your hair."

"Kyah! Your right! Sorry Kira-kun!", Hinamori hurriedly fixed her hair deciding to not put it in a bun she decided to let her hair down."

"This is the first time I saw you without your bun.", Kira said breaking the silence that was forming.

"Why? Does it look weird?", a worried Hinamori asked.

"No! No! Its just, that you look nice. Where did you get it anyway?"

"My little brother gave it to me as a gift.", Hinamori smiled.

"You have a little brother? Does he go here too?"

Hinamori's smile faltered a little, "He's.. He's not here anymore…"

Kira felt awful he saw how Hinamori's face faltered when he mentioned him. He was stupid, really stupid. "Oh, I'm sorry.", apologized Kira.

"Its okay Kira-kun, you didn't know." Deciding to remove the tension between them he stood up and lend out his hand. The confusion in her eyes is visible.

"Come on. Its our turn.", as if on cue she took his hands. He smiled, and she smiled too. They took their sit and filled out the things inside the election paper.

"Finally! Its done!", sighed Rangiku.

"Demo Rangiku-san, you were just sitting inside the classroom while we were enduring the heat in the gym."

"Waiting is very tiring too Hinamori-chan!", argued Rangiku.

"Hinamori-san lets go grab lunch together.", Kira said from the classroom door.

"Hai." Hinamori was slowly walking her way towards Kira but was blocked by Rangiku.

"Waaaait! You two are together?", asked Rangiku in disbelief Hinamori just blushed tomato red.

Kira was the first to recover from embarrassment, "Chigau yo Matsumoto-san!" Hinamori nodded her head in affirmation at what Kira said.

"Hnn.. Just teasing! I know that's impossible because once you meet the midget your sure to fall in love with him!", winked Rangiku.

"H-hai?", Hinamori said unsure.

"Run along now you two, I bet the two of you are already starving. Ja ne!"

While walking towards the cafeteria an awkward silence between the two began to form. No one could blame them of course. The two were awkwardly walking together as if they were enemies keeping a close eye for the other feeling that one would suddenly attack.

"Kira-kun.."

"Hinamori-san.."

The two looked at each other before laughing.

"Don't mind Matsumoto-san she just likes teasing people.", Kira said with a tone of reassurance.

"Oh don't worry Kira-kun, I'm starting to get a hang of everyone's attitude especially Rangiku-san.", smiled Hinamori.

"That's good to hear.", Kira said with his own smile.

"Any idea when the results for today's election announced?", Hinamori asked.

"After the weekend, so its definitely on Monday."

"Monday huh? I hope Rangiku-san wins…"

"Don't worry. Matsumoto-san is well known here in Seireitei High so there's no way that she wouldn't win.", another reassurance from Kira.

"Really? Well I'm looking forward for Monday then."

* * *

The two ate in silence, walked back to class and the regular afternoon sessions begun. And before anyone knew it, the bell rang meaning the end of classes. The students gave their goodbye's to their friends and they eventually separated their ways. As for Hinamori, she headed to her favorite place. She talked about everything that happened and her new found friends.

"Kota.. I finally found some people I can call like my brothers and sisters." Hinamori smiled. Her words being carried by the wind, the tree standing beside her along with her brother's grave.

"_Kota you may not be here anymore, but you will always live inside my heart.."_

* * *

**Author's note:**This chapter was supposed to be finished last Sunday, but since I decided to put more words into it, it turned out like this. This is one of the boring chapters. Nothing much happened except Kira's and Hinamori's deepening friendship. Don't worry I don't intend for the two to end up together. Next chapter may be the chapter where Hitsugaya and Hinamori will meet. I realized I've been dragging this story too long so next chapter it is. Thank you for the people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story Shattered Love. Please read and review if you see any errors and some helpful suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of my family members, including me, own Bleach.**

* * *

Hinamori shifted her gaze towards Rangiku, who was busily chatting to her about Toshiro Hitsugaya. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Hinamori wasn't listening to her, not one bit of what she was saying. Hinamori just kept smiling and nodding while occasionally bringing her head down for a quick nap. This has become the daily routine of Rangiku Matsumoto since she was elected as Vice President of the Student Council. Lunch time was always about her complaints in the student council. Most especially her problems about her so-called taicho, who she described as a meanie.

"… And he said he wants to meet you." The final sentence that Rangiku gave off seemed to have awakened Hinamori and her senses.

Finally absorbing what Rangiku said she sputtered a loud,"What?!"

"Finally a different reaction from you, I almost thought you weren't listening to me.", Rangiku said while displaying a grin before ranting about a different topic, hopefully not about that guy again.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch time. Before sitting back to her designated chair, Rangiku asked a question.

"Hey Hinamori, you aren't busy this week are you?", Rangiku seemed innocent, too innocent for the old Rangiku.

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean if there are homework to do, maybe.." Why does she feel that she's going to be dragged in something she doesn't want to be in?

"Great! You see, the repair's hasn't been done for the student council's room, so I was hoping we could go to your place instead…" Ah, there it is. Finally, the trap that Rangiku laid out and what Hinamori fell into.

"But why my house, Rangiku-san? Couldn't you ask your other friends?", Hinamori was desperately trying to escape the trap she has fell into. Although it was already obvious who the winner is.

"I would, but I want my best friend too meet my new friends especially that arrogant brat!", Rangiku gaved off her most cutest puppy dog face. And there is absolutely no escape left for the peach. She just nodded before slumping down her chair while Rangiku dance around with a goofy smile. She lost another battle yet again from the torturous beauty. Oh well, at least her parents aren't at home.

That's right, Hinamori's parents went on a vacation for their anniversary. And Hinamori herself was the one who planned it for them but she didn't knew it would backfire on her. And the flight she booked back to Seireitei wasn't until a week. A good thing about it is Hinamori knows how to cook, she wasn't a good cook nor was she bad it was average. She would survived she told herself.

While entrapped by her thoughts, the science teacher Kurotsuchi began his lessons about dissecting a frog. Poor frog… Meanwhile the students were either taking a nap or passing time by doing other things. The Science teacher, Kurotsuchi either noticed this or just let it slide, he seems pretty absorbed at today's topic. Time was slowly passing by. Hinamori was about to duck her head inside her arms but was startled when a piece of paper was thrown at her direction and landed on her desk.

Peeking a look inside she recognized the handwriting as Kira's.

_You look pretty down, anything wrong Hinamori-san? -Kira_

Hinamori glanced at Kira's direction while he gave her a small wave. Hinamori quickly scribbled her own explanation. Even though she scribbled what she wrote, it was still a good penmanship. She folded the piece of paper and told the student nearest to her to past it to Kira, after that she gave her thanks to the student.

_Sorry Kira-kun did I look that troubled to you? I was just thinking about the friends Rangiku-san told me about this lunch time. They're going to use my house as their room until the repairs are done. –Hinamori_

Hinamori watched Kira's expression turned serious. He grabbed his pen and wrote something. He asks to pass the paper back to the students before. Hinamori opened the folded piece of paper and read what was written.

_You mean the student council, right? –Kira_

Hinamori rubbed her temples, before writing her reply back to Kira.

_Hai. –Hinamori_

And that was the end of their paper-conversation. Good timing too, just two minutes before the end of classes. Kurotsuchi-sensei gave a numerous supply of homework. Before exiting the class, he glared at the students.

"Don't think I didn't notice what all of you did in my class." He glared at all the students in the room, if only looks could kill Kurotsuchi-sensei might have killed all the students inside class 7-1. Once he exited, the students exhaled loads of air and then back to their usual selves.

Hinamori packed her books inside her bag. She really needed to clean the house. _"Sorry Kota, looks like I won't be able to visit you for awhile."_ Deciding to tidy up the whole house, Hinamori left early from school.

It took Hinamori a good 15 minutes to reach their residence. She grabbed her house keys and unlocked the door. She went straight upstairs, changing out of her school uniform and into a pair of shorts and shirt with a big panda drawn in the middle. _"Yosh! Time to tidy this whole place up!"_, with a determined goal in mind, Hinamori begun her cleaning session.

_A few hours past…_

"Wahh! I'm so beat.." Hinamori collapsed on the sofa. She had the urged to sleep right there but sadly if she doesn't go do that enormous amount of homework Kurotsuchi-sensei gave, she might hear the end of it tomorrow by the mad science teacher. Surely that would be an embarrassment..

Hinamori grudgingly stood up from the sofa and slowly made her way towards her room. Hinamori really did a good job on making the house look spotless. You could see no sign of dust anywhere. Hinamori also prepared the guest room which will be used tomorrow by the student council. She arranged a bunch of cushions, as she doesn't know how many people will be coming, and a large table that can be occupied by ten people. Hopefully it's enough.

Hinamori took out the work needed to be done. She groaned inwardly. This days teachers just like to torture their students don't they? She placed them on her writing desk and begun to work on it besides she still has enough time before her sleeping time. Or she thinks she has...

* * *

"What's wrong Hinamori? You look like you haven't slept in ages.", Renji grinned. Hinamori silently cursed that homework given by Kurotsuchi-sensei. Really if he hadn't just overloaded her maybe she had a night's rest.

"I had to clean the house and do the homework given by Kurotsuchi-sensei so yes, I didn't get enough sleep.", Hinamori replied slowly closing her eyes again.

"Heard that the student council using your house till' renovations done, I bet its going to be more tough."

Hinamori looked at Renji quizzically before asking, "Tough, why?"

"You'll understand when you see it later."

Today's class went smoothly, no homework and no pressure from today's classes. It really made up the sleepiness that Hinamori was feeling earlier this morning. Hinamori was about to exit the school grounds but a familiar voice called out to her making her turn around.

"Hina-chan!", no wonder it sounds familiar the voice belongs to none other than the beauty, Rangiku Matsumoto. Hinamori waited patiently for Rangiku to catch up, seems like her assets is making her slow down.

"Hina-chan! Sorry for the delay. I wanted to tell you that will be going to your house together. Oh, and no need to worry about our food we'll bring ours!"

"Hai. Well if there isn't anything else I'm leaving now." The two parted their ways. When Hinamori arrived at her house she doubled check any speck of dust and if the guest room isn't missing anything. Figuring that she should at least make herself look presentable, Hinamori wore her favorite pair of clothing, a pair of pants with her off-shoulder shirt. _"Yosh, I'm all set!"_

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Hinamori raced her way down the stairs not before taking a final look in the mirror. Hinamori opened the door and was greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Um, hello..", for some reason she felt shy at his sudden appearance. If she recalled correctly, his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya the one appointed as the new President of the student council.

"Hey babe, mind if I go in?", he smirked.

Did Hinamori heard wrong? Did she need to clean her ears? Because if not she heard him say "babe" to her.

Hinamori shrugged it off. Maybe she hadn't heard right. She looked at the doorway and back to the boy. "Where's the others?"

"They said they had something to do first so I went here first."

"Oh, okay. Come with me I'll lead you to the room you will be using." Hinamori closed the door behind her and made her way towards the guest room with the white haired boy closely following behind her.

"I hope this room is enough, it's the biggest we have here.", Hinamori looked back at boy just to find him gone.

"Where – "

Hinamori was suddenly caught off guard when Hitsugaya tackled her to the ground. Hinamori tried to scream but wasn't allowed to because of his hand blocking her mouth.

"_What the hell's wrong with this guy? One minute I was being nice then the next he suddenly tackles me to the ground!"_

"I guess you haven't heard of me yet. Well don't worry cutie I'll tell you.", Hitsugaya smirked.

"_Heard? Heard of what?" _

Suddenly Hinamori eyes widened in realization. She recalled what Kira told her a few days ago...

"_I don't want you to get hurt because of someone like him…"_

He bit her earlobe, while she squirmed under him.

"I take pretty girls like you, their innocence. Once I'm done I throw them away like trash." His hot breath fanned her lips. Hinamori didn't like the situation she's in. She never had a boyfriend let alone a kiss! Hinamori desperately tried to move her face in any direction just to keep herself from his lips.

"Why resist? You know you want it. It will be an experience like you never forget." He was about to kiss her neck but the doorbell rang making him loose his hold on her. Hinamori quickly got to her feet and rushed out the guest room.

Hitsugaya whistled before cracking a smirk. _"This girl is going to be harder to get."_

Hinamori opened the door revealing Rangiku and a bunch of people that she doesn't know. She tried to forget about what happened just now. She wanted to cry but it would be embarrassing to cry in front of her schoolmates.

"F-fo-follow m-me.", Hinamori stuttered. Rangiku raised a brow at Hinamori. She never stuttered before so why stuttering now?

Hinamori lead them to where Hitsugaya was and quickly walked away. Rangiku looked at Hitsugaya.

"What did you do?", Rangiku asked although she have a pretty good idea at what he did.

"Its funny how she reacted at what I said.", Hitsugaya smirked.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Hinamori isn't that type of girl who would be screaming your name and about. Don't scare the poor girl." Rangiku turned to the door.

"Oi oi where are you going? The meeting's about to start."

"I'm going to go check up on Momo. Jeez taicho, don't do whatever you did to her again."

Rangiku exited the room to find Hinamori. Hitsugaya ran his hand towards his white hair.

Sighing, he better get this over.

"Take your seats were going to start without Matsumoto."

They did what they were told and the meeting begun.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Hinamori. Don't worry! Taicho is nice he's just having a hard time right now." Rangiku found Hinamori in her room sobbing. Apparently the young girl is too innocent to take a joke.

"But! Rangiku-san you should have seen him pinning me down! It really scared me!", Hinamori sobbed.

"I know Hina-chan! Its his way of greeting don't let him get to you!", Rangiku assured.

Hinamori knows she can trust Rangiku but what she doesn't trust is that boy. Maybe it is best to listen to Kira-kun and stay away from him as possible. But as of right now the task at hand will be difficult especially now that the Student Council is using her house for meetings.

Boy, is this week going to be busy.

* * *

**Author's note:**Just as I promised. I let them meet right? I took my precious time writing this chapter. Anyway, I don't know when I will upload Shattered Love and A Rabbit's Tale's next chapter because next week its end of vacation (NOOOO!) and hello to school (NOOOOOO!). My father is still trying to convince my mother on letting me write my stories in the weekends because she's really strict! Telling me to not use computer for the whole 10 months! That's what happened last year and let me tell you that it wasn't nice! Its still in progress but I don't know... Wish me luck! Also... PLEASE REVIEW!

(\_/)

(•ㅅ•)


End file.
